Refracting the Light
by parsnip
Summary: A collection of oneshots & drabbles with Table of Content. Chapter 7: [Oneshot, HumorGeneral] What the Future Holds: A catatonic Inuyasha must choose between Kagome and Kikyou and finds his answer in his dreams.
1. Table of Content

**Table of Contents:**

**Chapter 1: **

**Title**: Wishing on the Wind  
**Fic**: One-shot  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Contemplative  
**Pairings:** None  
**Words**: 595

**Summary**: Kagura stands against the elements as she ponders the hopelessness of life and the meaning of the wind.

**Chapter 2: **

**Title**: Wax Effigy  
**Fic**: Drabble  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Contemplative  
**Pairings: **Implied Inu/Kik  
**Words**: 282

**Summary**: Kagome's thoughts as she faces yet another journey through the Bone Eater's Well.

**Chapter 3: **

**Title:** Descent into Darkness (original title Madness)  
**Fic:** One-shot  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Words:** 902

**Summary:** After the death of his sister (ane-ue) and father (chichi-ue), Kohaku hangs on by a thread, guilt-ridden. As he slips closer to eternity, he is presented with a choice.

**Chapter 4:**

**Title:** The Family Curse  
**Fic:** 'Long' One-shot  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings**: Inu/Kag implied, Mir/San implied  
**Words:** 3594

**Summary:** Miroku seems out of it to the Inu-tachi. What's wrong with him? Will he be able to recover before Naraku comes after them one last time?

**Chapter 5:**

**Title:** All in a Day (original title: The Enemy is my Friend)  
**Fic:** Drabble  
**Rating:** PG13 for lustful overtones  
**Genre:** Naraku Centric  
**Pairings**: Naraku/jewel shards can be implied  
**Words:** 229

**Summary:** Inuyasha and his companions slave all day to find new jewel shards while Naraku waits in the shadow for that perfect moment to strike…

**Chapter 6:**

**Title: **Rabbits for Sale  
**Fic: **One-shot  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/General  
**Pairings**: Rin x Jaken friendship  
**Words**: 460

**Summary:** Rin's in need of a new kimono. However will she pay for it...

**Chapter 7:**

**Title:** What the Future Holds  
**Fic:** One-shot  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre: **Humor/General  
**Word length:** 1669

**Summary:** Inuyasha must choose between Kagome and Kikyou and ends up catatonic. In dreams, he finds the answer.


	2. Wishing on the Wind

**Wishing on the Wind **

Daylight faded to darkness as purple and blue clouds collected overhead against an ever changing sky. Everything glowed with a green haze as the wind began to howl and flickering lights touched ground in the far off distance. Occasionally the quiet rumble of thunder reached two slightly pointed ears of a solitary woman standing defiantly on a mountain ledge watching the storm roll in.

She was _not_ jealous.

She refused to be. Her life had meaning after a fashion. She was created on the whim of her master and by that whim she followed his every command. It mattered not if was to maim or kill; she did it and with relish. If she was sent to spy, she did it quietly. If she was asked to shuffle his minions from one place to another, she did it gladly. She had to or else experience the pain of a bursting heart. So she plastered on a smile and repented her past mistakes.

Her life was a lie.

Lifting her chiseled face to the tender caress of air as it brushed past her, she felt the first drops of rain fall onto her emotionless face. It wasn't a perfect mask, true, but it served its purpose. Derision graced her brow while sarcastic pleasure dripped from her lips. Disdain gleamed from her red tinted eyes, and pride shown in the angle of her delicate cheekbones. She was the epitome of stubborn pride.

How she _hated _it.

A stubborn will was all that kept her going day in and day out. It granted her strength to fight back whenever a moment presented itself. Sometimes she thwarted his plans while others were lead astray with the tiniest flick of her fan. Whenever possible, she aided and abetted the enemy while following her master's orders to the letter or so it seemed. She could ill afford to drop her illusion of steadfast loyalty.

Fear kept her bound to the living.

No matter how much the wind begged and tugged at her soul to join in its frolicsome play, it would not let her go. Lightening crashed down yards from her firmly planted feet as thunder echoed instantaneously in her ears, deafening already deaf ears. There was power in this storm; power that should have been hers once upon a time, but Naraku would not let her go.

He held her heart, and no matter how much she fought and struggled against him, she knew he would not idly discard it. It was forever trapped in an iron fist much as she was trapped by the laws of youkai and men.

How her soul yearned to let the rain wash away the scars of her body and her mind. How her heart yearned for the lightening to strike her down and allow the chains of mortal life to break. How she yearned to dissolve and drift across the lands as she pleased without goals, without purpose, and without pain.

It was a hopeless dream. A wish her heart echoed madly in the hands of her father. Kagura watched as the clouds began to break up, the lightening cease, and the rain soften to a mere sprinkle. Light from the full moon pierced the gloom and silence of the raging aftermath illuminating a sparkling vista she was denied the joy of exploring.

Perhaps one day, she would see the light pierce the darkness of her hatred. One day, she would be the wind to laugh and play and howl and ache. One day, she would find her freedom.

* * *

**AN: **

So...Tell me what you think! This was my first time actually writing Kagura so I hope it turned out alright.

_** Parsnip**_


	3. Wax Effigy

**Wax Effigy**

**Word count: 282  
**

* * *

Every time she fell into the well, she felt herself grow thinner, worn down. She couldn't remember when the feeling began. She just knew that after so many trips from present to past and back again that she felt strained. 

It was getting worse too.

It used to be that traveling to Sengoku Jidai was an adventure and a welcome relief from daily responsibility. Returning to her present was once a desired respite from the cold ground, constant danger, and repetitive arguments with one insufferable hanyou she fell hopelessly in love with.

Now stress defined her present.

She had lessons to learn, homework to do, and exams to make-up. Her friends constantly complained about her possessive, two-timing jerk of a boyfriend while throwing her at Houjou.

She dreaded returning, but the past had little to offer in its place.

Inuyasha was constantly chasing after Kikyo. Kikyo wanted her soul back. Kouga could not accept no for an answer, and demons were constantly after her for the jewel shards.

She couldn't handle it anymore!

The well may look dry, but she could swear there was water filling it to the brim. Each journey forced her to travel against a current, wearing her down, stealing her strength. It felt as through each trip through the well washed a layer off her soul where it was cast in wax and left floating in the time slip. And with each passage, the absent waters of the well dulled the edges and shrunk the wax effigy.

She could only hope that once Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama made whole that there would be enough left of her soul to return to a normal life.

**

* * *

AN:**

This drabble, defined as 300 words, was inspired by the livejournal challenge theme water posted on iyficchallenge. In other notes, this interpretation came from what I can imagine Kagome's thoughts could be right before/during her jump through the Bone Eater's Well. I believe everyone has moments when one grows weary of one's burdens and responsibilities. It's how we chose to handle those moments that define us.


	4. Descent into Darkness

**Original Title:** Madness  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 902

**Summary:** After the death of his sister (ane-ue) and father (chichi-ue), Kohaku hangs on by a thread, guilt-ridden. As he slips closer to eternity, he is presented with a choice.

**Descent into Darkness**

Chink went metal sliding on metal. Schlurp was the sound of blood-slicked blades pulling away from clinging flesh. Clank were chain links rubbing against itself as it uncoiled flying through the air. Sounds, they were all maddening sounds echoing in my head. I couldn't stand it. _No more. Please, no more._ I grabbed my head, squeezed it between my shaking hands. Anything, anything to block out the sounds of gasping breath, shocked murmurs, the thud of my blade biting into their soft, giving flesh.

"Weak, foolish boy."

_Who's there?_ I wondered, convulsions racking my body as the deep penetrating voice pierced the veil shrouding my mind. It was right. No matter how much I wished to deny it, I am weak. I was unable to prevent my body from being controlled by the very thing I trained my whole life to destroy.

Youkai.

Another shudder rippled along my nerve endings. It was so cold sitting in the dark, empty room with my thoughts, my memories. I could still see papa's face as it hit the ground. The regret and disappointment fading quickly from his eyes as death claimed his soul. It hurt.

Crying, I curled tightly into myself, feeling the sticky residue of blood flowing from the wounds on my back. I could smell the cloying sweetness of blood on my hands, my back, my still drenched blade. The arrows where gone that had made my body a pin cushion, but my sister was dead.

_Sango! Ane-ue! Don't die. Please don't die. _

_Whimpering, who's that whimpering?_ Brown eyes flitted through the room, searching the shadows for the intruder, but there was no one. To many sounds. To many memories. To many regrets,

_Stop it! Just stop. No more. Let me die in peace. I failed chichi-ue, failed Sango, failed my heritage. I'm a disgrace. _

Tears leaked from my eyes, coating my chin and cheeks with a fresh layer of brackish substance. Reminiscing, the past over-flooded my already strained senses. Just to many memories.

Flash. Sango's playing with Kirara behind me, so happy and content. She was the best fighter in our village. Swish, the passing of my chain-blade as it flew through the air, striking the pottery off the solitary posts. Perfect aim. Fear clouding my heart as I thought of facing a real youkai.

"Ane-ue? Do youkai really breath out fire and poison?"

Sango turned to look up at me with those all to kind and understanding eyes. "Sometimes."

She knew I was scared, frightened. I couldn't hide it from her. Fear was a blade stabbing through my heart. I didn't want to die then and still don't. But death is close. I can feel its fingers creeping up my spine, digging into my wounds, mocking my death and the senseless deaths of my family and friends.

_Why wasn't I stronger?_

"Coward," said that voice again, filling the room with more unwanted sounds.

Cringe. More memories resurfacing_. Stop_ _it! Leave me alone. I don't want to remember…_

Chichi-ue proudly stood in front of the lord of the castle.

"You call them experienced but she appears to be a girl, and there's even a child…" the man skeptically prodded.

Chichi-ue smiled charmingly. "These two are my own son and daughter. In our town, they are the best and second best experts at fighting."

"If you say so," said the man unconvinced as he led my father away while a single word echoed in my head. "Liar."

He always lied, wanting to be proud, wanting me to take up our heritage with my whole body and soul. I just wanted peace, a quiet glade to study. Not war. Not the fear of failure, the fear of disappointing father.

Why couldn't I be more like Sango? She was perfect. She was calm, poised, assured of herself and her skills. She could be trusted to work alone and get the job done. Me? I trained, and trained, and trained, and always found criticism lying at my door at the day's end.

"Chichi-ue!" I cried, sniffling into my cupped hands.

"Ane-ue," I whispered feeling myself slip closer to oblivion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered expecting darkness to engulf me momentarily.

"Would you like a chance to redeem yourself?" whispered a voice into the darkness. It was that same voice that mocked me in my last moments, in my madness.

"Yes!" I wept wondering when even this voice would abandon me to the abyss of despair.

"I can take away your memories; make you the perfect warrior like your father wanted you to be. Such a shame he had to die." The silky voice trailed off as my body stilled in bittersweet hope.

Could I finally be the man my father wished me to be? Could I find forgiveness in forgetting the horrifying reality of my weaknesses? Could I?

"Do you want to be free?" whispered the voice in my ear.

I looked up from my huddled position on the ground. "Yes," I whispered again, knowing I would do anything to fulfill my father's dreams. Even if it meant denying my true self, I would take whatever chance I had left to restore my family's honor.

Excruciating pain pierced my back. Something pressed into the tender flesh of my open wounds. Menacing laughter ricocheted off the hollow walls, madness personified and blessed oblivion. Darkness. Sweet, endless darkness…

_Chichi-ue, I wish I was who you wanted me to be._

_

* * *

_

AN:

This one-shot was originally written for the livejournal community iyficchallenge for the theme Wish. It was also based off the manga chapters 85-87 as translated by Chris Rijk on _Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi_.

_**Parsnip**_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. The Family Curse

**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Angst—one of these days I'll try something new…like fluff…maybe  
**Pairings:** Inu/Kag and Mir/San both implied  
**Word Count:** 3594

**Summary:** Miroku seems out of it to the Inu-tachi. What's wrong with him? Will he be able to recover before Naraku comes after them one last time?

**

* * *

**

**The Family Curse**

Whispering, "Do you think he's ill?"

The whispers were constant distractions.

"I don't know. He hasn't tried to grope anyone more than two or three times this past week, and I think those were more accidental then intentional."

"He doesn't look sick…"

Concerned, they were worried about him, but there was nothing they could do to stop the inevitable.

"True, but he's been distant. What else could it be but an illness?"

Kagome was right after a fashion, but he could not risk telling his friends the true reason behind his distant demeanor. He did not want them to worry. Not yet, maybe not until it was too late. There was only one thing that could cure him of his curse, but fate had not smiled kindly on him lately.

"He's awfully quiet. Why is he just sitting there?" It was Sango who questioned his attitude. While he was grateful for her concern, his heart despaired that she chose now to show it. He could not act on her good attentions when there was naught to be done to ward off his destiny.

"I don't know. Do you think he can hear us?"

Shippou… His lips twitched. If only they knew how aware he was of all that went on around him. Anything was a welcome distraction. Still, they did try, whispering behind their hands. Their attempts to conceal were as conspicuous as standing in front of him with their hands poised for a slap. The two women and kitsune were unaware however that he could still see them through his barely cracked eyelids though he appeared to be deep in mediation.

"Nah, he hasn't moved a muscle since we made camp. I even sat next to him, and he didn't twitch that cursed lecherous hand of his. Something has to be wrong."

"Will you stop your whining? There's nothing wrong with Miroku. He probably just got hit on the head one to many times. Pathetic, weak human." Inuyasha's voice cut through the conversation effectively nipping it in the bud.

Relief swept through his body. He did not want to think of the consequences should one of them grow bold enough to demand answers to his or her questions. Speculation was the lesser of two evils. At least now they were leaving to take their daily bath and towing the kitsune with them. It would give him a few more moments to collect himself and keep the pain at bay.

Grimace. His face felt stiff from the mental battle he fought to keep his youthful face from showing the full depth of pain radiating from his hand. The void was growing larger, stretching, aching, eating away at his skin. His end was near, but he would eek out a few days more. He had to.

"Yo, monk!" Inuyasha poked Miroku in the shoulder. "Is anyone there?" he asked, a slight tinge of worry creeping into his voice.

"Don't do that," demanded the perturbed tones of the Houshi-sama.

"Then stop worrying everyone and pay attention to Sango and Kagome. They're feeling neglected and taking it out on me!" retorted the hanyou covering up his apprehension with false bravado.

Miroku gently, but firmly pushed Inuyasha's poking finger away from his chest recalling how Kagome had sat Inuyasha more forcefully than usual the last two days. Even Sango had been prone to argue with the hanyou. Only Shippou had been able to restrain their ire.

"Meditation is good for the soul," commented Miroku attempting to cover-up the brief silence. "It centers my mind and refines my control of holy energy during battle. It is a fitting tactic with Naraku nearby."

Inuyasha looked oddly at the monk. Something just wasn't right…

Fehing, he turned and jumped into the nearest tree. "Just don't go worrying Sango and Kagome anymore. They whine enough as it is without you adding to their worries."

Miroku smiled at the gruff tone. He hoped that one day soon Kagome and Inuyasha would finally come to an understanding. It did not take long in their company to determine how one felt towards the other.

Turning his thoughts to another young lady in their small group, Miroku nearly sighed. He had so hoped she would be willing to bear his children once their quests were finished. Sango was fighting for revenge over the decimation of her village and the terrible deeds Naraku forced Kohaku to commit over the last four years.

He, himself was fighting for revenge of a sort, trying to eradicate the curse with the death of the very person who sentenced each male of his line to a short life. It was that self-same curse that was determined to show its full force soon. He had to contain the growth. He had to last a few days more. Surely Naraku would attack their group soon, and he would have a chance to live his years with the demon slayer by his side. It was his only hope.

Returning his focus to the containment spell blocking the force of the wind tunnel from sucking up everything in sight, he gathered his energy close together and began layering it around his hand, strengthening the spell inherent in the prayer beads. He was almost done with what he could do today, but it would not last long. It needed to be strengthened every four hours now when only a week ago it needed renewal every twelve. Calculating, he figured he had two more days, at most three to find and defeat Naraku. He had to try, but trying meant concentrating which caused the ladies to worry.

He would try harder after they finished bathing. He would try to be the normal lecherous Houshi-sama they respected and loved. He would dispel their anxiety. He would ignore the pain.

--l--l--l--l--l--l--

Things had to change. Miroku drifted further and further back from the group, his face pale and sweat dripping down his neck despite the cool breeze coming from the lake they traveled next to. He would be lucky to survive the night.

Sango glanced over her shoulder at the lagging monk, before turning to walk back down the trail with Kirara perched on her shoulder. Kagome sent her an understanding glance before starting an argument with Inuyasha to keep both him and Shippou distracted. Sango smiled, and picked up her pace, glad that Kagome understood. It was time she got some answers.

"Miroku!" she called causing him to startle. She watched as he dazedly brought his focus back to the present and away from whatever had occupied his mind the past day and a half. He had almost seemed to return to normal after she finished her bath, joking with everyone and even stroking her backside. She had slapped him naturally, but on the inside, she was a puddle on the forest floor, limp with relief. But it had not lasted.

"Yes sweet Sango?" said the man standing in front of her. While his words were suggestive, his voice lacked that extra tone, the sultriness and playfulness she had once been entirely to familiar with. She was worried.

"What's wrong Miroku? You haven't been acting like yourself lately!"

Miroku frowned. He really did not want to tell her that his death was nigh. He would prefer to sneak off into a quiet glade and free the kazaana to do it's will. So instead, he decided to fib a little. "I did not mean to cause worry, but I have been stretching my senses, hoping to detect Naraku's or one of his incarnation's auras close by."

It was true after a fashion. He had been searching for the evil hanyou although most of his attention was now diverted to stretching out the little life he had left. Maybe he should just tell her… No, he would not do that to her.

Sango watched as Miroku's eyes glazed over again. Frustrated, she reached over and grasped his shoulders. Roughly shaking him, she did not fear a lecherous hand slipping where it was not proper. He was apparently no longer interested in her. "Snap out of it Miroku! You're not telling us the whole truth. You haven't from the very beginning. Even Inuyasha is beginning to worry about you!"

Miroku's teeth chattered with the force of Sango's shaking. Wrenching himself away from the taijiya, he stumbled backwards a few steps. "Sango, I can't explain it, but you must believe me when I say I am doing what's best!"

Sango's eyes narrowed as she glared threateningly at the monk. She would get her answers if it was the last thing he or she did. She cared to much even though she could not confess her feelings to anyone but herself.

Miroku gulped as Sango took a menacing step forward. Throwing up his hands in defense, he made sure to point the wind void away from the advancing onna. "Now Sango, you need to calm down. I'm sure you don't want to hurt me…"

His voice trailed off as Sango's eyes flashed with ire. "Don't tell me what to do Miroku. I've waited long enough—"

Shouting cut off Sango's tirade as both swiveled to face the trail Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou had disappeared along. The stench of death drifted to their noses causing them to gag. Underlying even the stench of rotting corpses was the unmistakable smell of miasma. Naraku had finally shown himself.

Exchanging glances, Miroku nodded and stood guard in front of Sango as she stripped out of her kimono and pulled on her demon slayer's armor. Settling her mask over her mouth, she shouldered Hiraikotsu while Kirara transformed. Tapping Miroku's shoulder to signal her readiness, they both scrambled on top of the fire cat. Kirara sprang into the air, and followed the wind and sounds of mayhem to the on-going battle.

--l--l--l--l--l--l--

Wiping his forehead with a tattered sleeve, Miroku surveyed the battle field. It was littered with dead corpses thanks to the handiwork of Kagura's Dance of Death. That she had been defeated was thanks in part to Kagome's erratic aim and Inuyasha's sword skills. While the wind youkai had thought she was negligently diverting the miko's arrow while her full attention was spent dodging Inuyasha, she had really blown it to lie on target thus causing her own demise. It had given them one less opponent to fight.

Now, there was only Naraku left to defeat and a hundred score of demons on the side. There was only so much the Inu-tachi could take before exhaustion eroded their will to fight. Already, they were gravely wounded. Inuyasha fought head-on with Naraku, using his kaze no kizu to wear away at the tentacles that reached for the last few missing jewel shards hanging around Kagome's neck. Those that escaped were effectively handled by Shippou's fox fire. Sango guarded Inuyasha's flank using her giant boomerang to wipe out wave after wave of youkai while Miroku and Kirara protected Sango from those who escaped her assault.

It was difficult to keep up the pace of attack and retreat. It was especially hard for Kagome as her arrows dwindled and Sango fought against the grief of knowing her brother was among the dead. He had been one of the puppets Kagura so blithely played with.

Swinging his staff again, letting the rings chink against each other in dissonant joy, he obliterated another youkai. This battle had to end soon. The containment spell was threatening to break at any moment without his concentration fully upon it. No amount of saimyoushou would be able to prevent it from wreaking havoc on the battle field because he would be gone soon with it.

A scream pierced the air as Naraku finally captured Kagome's flailing limbs and brought her to him. Menacing laughter filled the clearing as he tore the vial of jewel shards from around her neck. Tossing the woman to his youkai minions, he opened up the vial. Inuyasha screamed in outrage and raced to save Kagome, not caring that Naraku now had a complete Shikon no Tama resting in his hands.

As everyone else watched in horror, Miroku made a split second decision and grabbed Sango around the waist, turning her to face him. Pressing his lips against her surprised mouth, he reveled in the bittersweet agony of a first and last kiss as tears streamed down his face. With one last grope, and a well placed scroll, he dashed head long at Naraku as the hanyou's body began to glow with a purple light, the jewel shining with an evil aura.

Laughter still echoing in the clearing, Miroku wordlessly screamed with all his pent-up frustration, anger, and pain as he ripped the prayer beads from his hand. Wind whipped through the air, sucking in everything within a twenty foot radius. Kirara dashed in and grasped Sango in her jaws while Shippou clung to her back before jumping out of range of the deadly gale.

Time stood still as everyone watched Naraku fight against the pull of the wind tunnel he had cursed Miroku's family with for three generations. He finally had the jewel. He was finally making his wish, and the monk was ruining everything! Howling in anger, Naraku's body was absorbed into the void of Miroku's hand.

Slowly, Miroku turned his body and hand to face the remaining horde, sucking them up into oblivion. Screams rent the air as the wind howled in chaotic glee. The clearing free of foes at last, Miroku's face contorted in pain as droplets of blood soared from his wounds through the air into the void and water streamed from his eyes. Agony poured through every vein as the flesh was pulled from his bones. Regret colored his mind as he played over and over again the memory of a single taste of Sango's lips. Acceptance cleared his thoughts as the wind pulled him through the void into oblivion.

Silence settled over the battlefield as the Inu-tachi crept closer to the crater that marked Miroku's last stand. None could believe that their friend and enemy were both gone. To so abruptly have everything they had been fighting for and against for the past four years just disappear was anticlimactic. They weren't even given a chance to save him nor to defeat Naraku once and for all. He had never told them.

Quiet weeping broke the silence as Sango fell to her knees beside the lip of the crater. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha for support. There was nothing left of him. Nothing. Kirara nudged her mistress under the arm in comfort while Shippou stared dumbstruck over the fire neko's head. None of them could fully comprehend that Miroku was gone forever.

"Miroku," whispered Sango into the warm, comforting fur of her constant companion. She would miss him. He was yet another man she had cared for and had been unable to protect. She failed to protect Kohaku and ultimately she failed Miroku as well. She should have known all along what was wrong, but she had not guessed in time. Now, it was to late to change anything. Even the Shikon no Tama was destroyed.

A choked gasp escaped her throat. Turning wide eyes to Kagome, Sango gulped. "Kagome, we don't have the jewel anymore," she whispered.

Kagome wondered why in the world the taijiya was worried about the jewel when their friend and comrade had just died. Frowning, she fought to understand what Sango was not saying. Light dawning above her, her face paled as she collapsed heavily against Inuyasha's side. Turning her head to look into the gold eyes of the hanyou, she asked, "Do you think the well will let me go back home without the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha keh'ed in puzzlement. Taking a little longer to mull the facts over, he finally saw what both women had been quick to pick up. His heart skipped a beat as it was torn between two desires. He wished he could always protect Kagome and make her happy. To do that, he would gladly send her back to her time. He had done it before. However, he also wanted to be selfish and keep her by his side as his mate. He cared deeply for her, and should the well refuse passage, he would provide for her as he had done for years.

"Don't worry about it," he growled trying to allay her fears. Seeing a flash of anger dancing in her eyes, he quickly chose a different tactic and a more honest one. "Don't worry, Kagome. If the well doesn't work, I'll still be here to watch over you, and Kaede would be happy to take you in as the daughter she never had. She already has for the most part. Besides, someone needs to take care of the runt!" Inuyasha glared at Shippou, hoping the kitsune would pick up on his tactic. Giving Kagome something else to dwell on rather then the fact she may never see her family again was the wisest choice for the moment.

Kagome remained oblivious to the silent exchange between males. She felt warm with relief at Inuyasha's unexpected assurances, but turning her mind to her family, a new worry surfaced. i _'What if the well let's me through, but not back to you?' /i _ It was a question she could not voice but would have to consider before attempting to travel through the well. Without the jewel shards, she had been denied passage. Who was to say passage would be refused yet again? It would be a question best left to ponder later.

The five remaining companions remained vigilant through the hours, waiting for the sun to set on a selfless wish. Miroku had desired to save the small family he became part of a little over three years ago and so gave up his life to eradicate their mutual enemy and a constant threat to peace. He would be remembered.

--l--l--l--l--l--l--

Sango looked over the edge of the crater where her friend vanished into a void. It was a year since the demise of Naraku and the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. Some things had changed, though most were subtle. The lands flourished in peace as the driving force behind youkai greed and gluttony was eradicated from this plane. It had been almost too long since the shattering of the sacred jewel. Most could barely recall a time before youkai rampaged across the lands without care. Peace was a welcome relief.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou settled down with Kaede to take care of the village and to protect the surrounding lands. Since peace settled, Kagome was actually starting to learn how to control and call upon her miko abilities at will. Something that would have been of great benefit many years past if a certain hanyou hadn't driven them to exhaustion to keep hunting for jewel shards. It was funny almost. Inuyasha and Shippou got along marvelously now that their verbal volley of insults resulted in play rather than spite. It made her wonder just how long it had really been thus, but it was something neither would ever admit to easily. They, especially Inuyasha, had reputations to maintain.

Shaking her head, Sango slowly pulled out a worn scroll from her belt. She had found it that first night after Miroku sacrificed his life. It had been wedged behind her katana sheath and the fabric of her armor. She could only conclude he had placed it there when he kissed her. Touching a single finger tip against her lips, she marveled that she could still remember the texture of his skin and the warmth of his breath. It had been a long year.

Many times she had pulled out the scroll, and many times she had put it away. It was time now to see what Miroku had to say. Unfurling the tattered edges, her eyes drifted over the elegant script.

_Sango,_

_I know I should have informed everyone that the end was near for me, but I could not bring myself to cause undue worry to any of you. The void has chosen now to end its existence, and I am glad to let my curse end with me. If we had been able to defeat Naraku, I would have asked you to be the bearer of my children. I hope you would have said yes. _

_Instead, I believe it was my fate to protect a young miko, guide a brash hanyou to wisdom, initiate a kitsune into the finer things of life, and fall in love with a taijiya. I hope you are in good health when you read this. Do not despair. You have a strong spirit inside of you. You will be able to rebuild your village one day and find a man worthy of withstanding your strong right hand. Just a word of advice first, you might wish to refrain from slapping your husband and crying hentai on your wedding night every time he touches you. Tell the others, I am sorry for deceiving them. I am with my ancestors now and eagerly wait to see old friends in the far distant future._

_Miroku_

Tears dripped from Sango's eyes as a smile flitted across her lips. Yes, she would rebuild her heritage, for herself, for Kohaku, for Chichi-ue, and for Miroku.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** This piece was inspired by the LiveJournal Iyficchallenge theme Fate/Destiny. So…how was my characterization? Did I do alright? I always seem to struggle a little with Sango…


	6. All in a Day

**Livejournal Iyficchallenge** Theme Strength inspired although perhaps lust would have been a better theme…

**Title:** All in a Day (original title: The Enemy is my Friend)  
**Fic:** Drabble  
**Rating:** PG13 for lustful overtones  
**Genre:** Naraku Centric  
**Pairings**: Naraku/jewel shards can be implied  
**Words:** 229

**Summary: **Inuyasha and his companions slave all day to find new jewel shards while Naraku waits in the shadow for that perfect moment to strike…

**All in a Day**

Anticipation flooded his veins as he watched the wind scar slash through the lesser demon's flesh. Desire licked at his senses as the demon's body regenerated, knitting skin and bone back together within seconds of injury. Red tinted his gaze as a miko took aim, diverting the youkai's attention. Blood pounded through his body when the tainted jewel shard was torn from demon tissue with a deadly heave of the demon-slayer's boomerang. Amusement tinted the menacing laugh erupting from his throat as his minion swooped down and plucked the coveted shard from the air. Satisfaction colored his voice as he dismissed Kanna and her mirror with a wave of his hand.

Sweet recourse caused his mind and body to tingle with eagerness. He could feel the dark aura of the shard approaching. Not nearly quickly enough, the saimyoushou flew into the room, dropping the shard into his waiting hand. Wrapping his thin fingers over the pulsating stone, he felt fresh power flow through his body, strength increasing. Smiling cruelly, he let his lust for more power wash over his body as he turned his mind to new ways to thwart Inuyasha and use him against his desire. Naraku's strength lied in patience and the power of suggestion, manipulating like a consummate lover the strings of the very ones who wished to thwart him. It was his strength…and his entertainment.


	7. Rabbits for Sale

**Title:** Rabbits for Sale  
**Pairings:** Rin/Jakken Friends  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Word Count:** 453  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama and not I.  
**Notes:** Just a random plot bunny generated in a conversation about the breeding power of plot bunnies

**Summary:** Rin coerces Jakken into hunting for rabbits while Sesshoumaru's away... 

**Rabbits for Sale**

Rin pounced on the unsuspecting furry animal hiding in the tall grass of the meadow and grabbed it between her hands; she had gotten good at catching the cute little creatures over the last few days. Beaming, she clambered to her feet and turned to her partner in crime, Master Jaken.

"I caught another one, Master Jaken!" she beamed as she carefully began walking towards the kappi youkai. She could feel the rabbit's heart beating madly underneath her fingers, causing her happiness to be lightly tinged with concern.

"Hurry it up!" he squealed as he waddled towards her carrying a wriggling cloth sack in his hands.

"Hai," Rin said as she picked up her pace, regret pushed firmly behind her. Coming up beside him, she waited for her companion to open up the sack before releasing her prize to join the brown and white speckled furry mass inside.

"Do you think that's enough of them?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't have to catch any more. She'd much rather tackle flower beds then terrified rabbits no matter how cute and soft they were.

"How should I know," he squawked, snapping the sack closed and tying it off with a slim strip of cloth to prevent the squirming rabbits from escaping.

Rin frowned. "But Master Jaken, we need all the money we can get for my new kimono."

Jaken sighed. He was tired of trailing after the girl for the last three days while she chased bunny rabbits. She wouldn't hear of anyone helping her out with a coin or two. Better that insult then playing nursemaid to both the girl and rabbits! But no, she had to earn the money fair and square and so resorted to a method she used in her village, collect rabbits and trade them to other children in return for cloth or hand-me-downs. Sometimes, she sold them to other villagers as evening meal.

Glaring, Jaken kicked the bag of rabbits. "Baka rabbits. It is beneath me to scrounge for furry animals and bargain with humans. Lord Sesshoumaru will hear of this when he returns!"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned around. Walking a few steps forward, she called over her shoulder, "Are you coming Master Jaken? Lord Sesshoumaru will be returning soon, and I must have a new kimono before then!"

Jaken snapped his head up as tears filtered into his eyes. The wrath of Lord Sesshoumaru would be grave indeed if his pet wasn't properly clothed in time. Blinking, he saw Rin stroking Ah-Un's head on the other side of the meadow.

Crying, "Wait for me!" he began running, trying desperately to keep from tripping over his clothing while half carrying, half dragging rabbits for sale behind him.


	8. What the Future Holds

**Title:** What the Future Holds  
**Word length:** 1669  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Squicks and Warnings:** Took a slightly off-scewed view on Kagome's personality. No character bashing is at all implied on the behalf of any characters.

**Summary:** Inuyasha must choose between Kagome and Kikyou and ends up catatonic. In dreams, he finds the answer.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed, unfocused and drool was starting to pool at one corner of his mouth. Kagome shot a glance towards Kikyo's ever impassive visage. Choosing between the two of them shouldn't have sent the baka into a catatonic state! Kagome began to tap her foot impatiently, determined to wait as long as the undead woman beside her. She would not cave in first!

_'Still,'_ she thought, glancing back at her love of three years. _'I wonder what he's thinking…'_

**-/-/-**

The welcome sensation of muscles coiling tightly was as equally anticipated as the sting of limbs snapping, pushing against the ground to send the silver-haired hanyou soaring through the air. Bouncing off the side of the trunk, the lithe body hurtled higher until the man grabbed a branch in passing, causing his body to jerk before changing his body's flight to land lightly on the thick branch. Easily settling his body into the crook of the tree, he closed his eyes blissfully.

Peace and quiet.

Relaxing deeper against the hard wood, he marveled at the turn life had sent him. After Naraku's defeat, he followed Kagome to her time, helping her family with the shrine. He was even one of the star attractions during festival season. Everyone wanted a look at a demon from five hundred years ago. Of course, no one ever realized he really was a demon from the past. They only laughed and pointed, thinking he was an actor. He grimaced, a poorly trained actor at that. Still, it helped the family, and the extra funds went towards salvaging what was left of Kagome's education.

Pushing thoughts of money and trouble away, he let the sound of the wind in the branches lull him into a half-doze. Nearly asleep, he jerked to awareness, his heart lurching in anticipation of battle. Jumping lightly to the ground, he turned sharply, looking for danger, for the thing that woke him up.

Kagome blinked at her mate, her husband of a year, and smiled. "There you are!" she cooed. "I made ramen for you, so you better come inside before it gets cold!"

Inuyasha nodded, his heart gradually settling back to normal. "Keh," he mumbled, turning back to the tree. "You didn't have to go and wake me up you know!"

Kagome's brows dipped in irritation. "Well, then I guess you don't want any!" Huffing, she turned and marched into the house.

Inuyasha glanced wistfully at the Goshinboku tree. He really wanted that nap. It wasn't often he had a moment of solitude.

"Inuyasha!" came her shrill tones from the open window the kitchen. "If you don't get in here on the count of 3, there won't be any ramen for a week!

Ears pinned back, shoulders hunched, he turned his back on his old friend and marched sluggishly into the house.

**-/-/-**

Kagome leaned back against his shoulder, the night sky murky above them. It was another smoggy kind of evening. Inuyasha's hand snaked through his wife's hair, smoothing and petting the heavy locks. "Don't you just love looking at the stars?" she sighed, entranced with the vision above her.

Inuyasha looked away from the tantalizing view of dark hair and half bared neck. Checking out what so captivated the women next to him, he half-heartedly murmured a "Yep" before turning back to her bare neck. There were only about five visible stars above them, the rest either drowned out with the lights of the city or obscured by the smog. The moon itself was barely visible, a haze against the sky. He snorted negligibly. Those dim little lights in the sky probably weren't even stars but those satellite things Souta tried to explain to him once.

"I'm so happy you came back home with me. I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome turned her face up towards Inuyasha's and pulled at his with a free hand. Lips barely an inch apart, she murmured, "We should do this again tomorrow night."

Inuyasha groaned, as her lips played gently with his, causing the woman to smile and slip her tongue into his mouth. He really didn't see the point of looking at the sky when there wasn't anything to see. It was just the same thing, night after night. Clouds, clouds, and yet more clouds. He just couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.

**-/-/-**

"Get back here you brat!" he yelled, chasing after a laughing two year old while a nine month old baby girl gurgled happily on his hip. He swore underneath this breath, as his foot slid out from beneath him sending his body crashing into the floor. If it weren't for his reflexes, he'd have a half-crushed baby underneath him rather then a squealing one sitting on his stomach. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned. He slipped on a damn skateboard.

"Hey!" came the gruff tones of his eight year old son. "Don't touch my things!" he attempted to snarl, his voice squeaking on the end note. Stalking forward, he snatched the culprit from the ground, stopping the singing sound of the wheels spinning angrily.

Inuyasha laboriously got to his feet and glared at the hellion of a son he somehow managed to sire. "Well, I wouldn't touch it if you didn't leave it in the middle of the floor!"

Keito growled softly, showing the glint of a slightly dull fang. "I wouldn't argue with me about where I put my stuff. I'd be more worried about what Saichan is up to. From what I hear, she's got herself a boyfriend!"

Inuyasha swore again and tore through the house towards his daughter's room. Turning the knob, he found it locked. Knocking, he screamed through the door, "Open up this door now you little scamp, or I'll break it down!"

An equally shrill voice screamed back at him, "If you break down the door, I'll never speak to you again!"

"Then open the damn thing up!"

"No! I'm busy talking on the phone!"

Inuyasha stared, slack-jawed at the door. His sweet and innocent girl was talking back at him. Swiftly recovering, he kicked open the door, sending it crashing into the wall. "You better not be talking to any boyfriends," he wheezed, nostrils flaring.

A young girl snapped to attention on top of her bed, staring mutinously at her father. "So what if I am? It's not like you can do anything about it!"

Inuyasha took a step forward. "I can take your phone away!"

Saichan gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

He grinned. "Just try me," he nearly begged. He wouldn't mind shredding the phone with his claws. It had been a while since he last got to tear something up.

"I hate you!" she cried, slamming the phone down the receiver and turning into her pillow to cry, kicking her heels in the air.

Shoulders drooping slightly, he marched out of the room, gurgling baby now crying in sympathy with her sister. He had really wanted to rip the phone apart.

Another crash sounded in the house, followed closely with a call. "Inuyasha?" came Kagome's tired sounding voice. "Where are you?"

Inuyasha cringed and shuffled his way to the den where he knew Kagome always gravitated to first. "I'm right here, wench," he muttered jostling the baby to quiet her.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome as she took the whimpering baby from his arms. "I told you not to call me that!"

Inuyasha shuffled from foot to foot. "But, I've had a rough—"

"Oh, don't get me started on rough!" she said, collapsing on the couch. "We had a case come in today. She was only twelve year old little girl, and her heart gave out. It was all we could to get it pumping again. Nothing's certain yet, but we think she'll suffer permanent brain damage."

Kagome sniffled as she cuddled her baby closer to her. "I just couldn't stand it if it happened to one of my own! I just couldn't!"

Inuyasha groaned before sitting down next to Kagome. Engulfing both woman and child in his arms, he leaned his forehead against her own. When would the day ever end?

**-/-/-**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, impatience winning out at last! "Will you just tell us who you want to be with and end it already! We've been waiting for an hour now!"

Inuyasha's head jerked up, spittle flying through the air. "What?" he mumbled incoherently.

Kikyo's calm voice filtered through the hazy images still running through the hanyou's brain. "Naraku is dead, Inuyasha, and it is time for you to make a choice. Are you, or are you not, coming with me to hell?"

Inuyasha looked between cool, impassive Kikyo and fiery, passionate Kagome. He flinched slightly at Kagome's impatient face. Turning to the other, he looked a little closer.

She never asked much of him. Just to go to hell, really. She didn't really say much either. Still, looking back at Kagome, the wench did have some good points. She had promised to stick with him, to always believe in him which Kikyo failed to do once long ago.

"C'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed again, hoping to prod him into ending this endless waiting. "Just choose already!"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at the miko's long suffering face. "I'm sorry, but I have to honor my promises, Kagome. I told Kikyou a long time ago I would go to hell with her. I wouldn't be much of a hanyou if I didn't keep my word."

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked, wishing he wouldn't do it.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"Very well," said Kikyou as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around her love. "It is time." As she leaned in to kiss the hanyou with the kiss of damnation, she nearly pulled back in shock. A look of pure, blissful relief lit up his face. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kagome's pouting, disappointed face. Smiling herself, she locked her lips with Inuyasha. Yes, perhaps being damned was the better of two evils.


End file.
